Vidas opuestas
by Dachan Alein
Summary: Ninguno estaba conforme con la vida que le tocó: ella quería viajar y ser una famosa modelo; él soñaba con la emocionante vida de pescador. Un día abren los ojos y ella descubre por la ventana un mundo de concreto, mientras él se emociona por la espesa selva al otro lado de la calle... pero estar en el cuerpo del sexo opuesto no era parte del deseo. [No esperen un Kimi No Na Wa]
1. Chapter 1

.

 **° o . o ° o . o ° o . o ° o . o ° o . o ° o . o ° o . o °**

 **° o . o ° o . o ° o . o ° o . o ° o . o °**

 **° o . o ° o . o ° o . o °**

 **° o . o °**

 **.**

 **VIDAS OPUESTAS  
** _La vida que deseas no siempre es como tú esperas... ¿o sí?_

 **.**

 **° o . o °**

 **° o . o ° o . o ° o . o °**

 **° o . o ° o . o ° o . o ° o . o ° o . o °**

 **° o . o ° o . o ° o . o ° o . o ° o . o ° o . o ° o . o ° o . o °**

* * *

.

.

 _"¿Qué es... esto?"_ Sobre mi pecho reposaba una pierna cuyos dedos rozaban mi nariz. Durante un segundo creí que era mi hermana, pero luego de mirar por la ventana y descubrir el cielo despejado recordé que ella no regresaría de las montañas hasta esa noche. — _**¡AAAHHH!**_ —grité aterrada y patee al muchacho sin camisa de mi cama— ¡QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES, PERVERTIDO! —apreté el puño y me cubrí con las sábanas llena de rabia y algo asustada por el degenerado que tan plácidamente descansaba sobre mí.

— ¡Mierda! —insultó él levantándose del suelo y rascando su cabeza donde un chichón latía con fuerza— ¡Qué demonios te pasa! ¡Es domin...! —se levantó y en lugar de salir de mi alcoba fue atrapado por la hora en el reloj a mi lado. — ¡Llegaremos tarde! —me gritó sin prestarme atención. Antes de tirarle por la cabeza la almohada quedé atónita al descubrir que sacaba su ropa de mis cajones. Volví a contener las ganas de tirarle el reloj cuando presté atención a toda la habitación.

— _¿Dónde estoy?_ —alegué en un suspiro mientras me acercaba al borde de la cama y revisaba los zapatos esparcidos, los posters de piratas y pescadores en la pared, ropa sobre sillas y tirada en el suelo. — ¡Dónde... Dónde estoy! —exclamé más alterada que antes cuando descubrí que no era mi alcoba. El tono desgastado y opaco del color relucía por la brillante luz del sol que ingresaba por una ventana de marco corredizo sin cortinas.

Una toalla en la cara me tomó desprevenida.

— ¡Levántate, idiota! —me volvió a regañar el muchacho de cabello negro— Si el viejo se entera que llegamos tarde, nos mata. Usa este, yo iré al del pasillo. —indicó señalando la puerta delante de mí y antes de preguntarle algo desapareció por la puerta sin decirme nada más.

Lo primero en mi cabeza fue la palabra "secuestro", pero lo descarté de inmediato al no estar atada. Después pensé en "drogas", pero no me sentía extraña y... Una vez que pisé el suelo de cerámica me percaté que algo en mi cuerpo era distinto. Me sentía ligera —en el pecho más que todo— y algo tosca. Pasé la mano por mi cabello tratando de mantener la calma, pero descubrir que mi hermoso cabello largo, sedoso y brillante había desaparecido hasta el punto de apenas cubrir las orejas, me aterró. Bajé la mirada y ya no sólo el terror se apoderó de mi cabeza, sino también el vacío y la vergüenza y la confusión y... y ¡TODO!

Volví a gritar corriendo en dirección al baño en busca de un espejo.

La respiración se esfumó de mis pulmones y la piel cambió a un tono blanco que combinaba con la expresión de espanto en mi cara. Toqué mi rostro, toqué mi cabello, to qué mi pecho y entonces la idea cruzó mi mente... Con las manos temblando y repitiendo una y mil veces que era solo una atroz pesadilla llevé las manos a mi pantalón y lo abrí.

— _**¡NOOOOOOOOO!**_

Segundos después apareció en la puerta del baño el mismo muchacho pecoso de cabello negro en la puerta con el cuerpo enjabonado y la toalla cubriendo su cintura.

— ¡¿Qué te pasó?! —preguntó preocupado, pero más que eso se notaba confundido, muy confundido, al verme arrinconada en la bañera aferrada a mis piernas llorando a mares por la horrible pérdida de mi hermoso y escultural cuerpo.

— ¡Soy... Soy un asqueroso chico~! —le dije llorando a mares.

.

.

Pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde y de no ser por los ruidos en su estómago, la chica en la cama dormiría sin parar. Se bajó de la cama y una revista cayó, pero no le dio importancia porque estaba concentrada únicamente en llegar a la cocina, por ello no se percató de que todo a su alrededor no era como lo recordaba. Sentía el cuerpo pesado en la sección del pecho y el cabello largo le daba calor, pero lo único en mente era calmar los rugidos del hambre. — ¡Ga 'oy~! —Respondió con la boca llena cuando los golpes en la puerta insistían con algo de rabia.

— Te esperé casi una hora y no... ¿Recién te levantas? —indicó la muchacha con una mochila a la espalda y una gran canasta de mandarinas en los brazos reflejando un rostro de reprobación. — ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la muchacha de forma preocupada dejando la canasta en el suelo y tocando la frente de la chica por su actitud tan desgarbada y aspecto descuidado.

— ¿Guien ebles dh'u? —preguntó extrañado y todavía con la boca llena mientras la chica delante suyo era invadida por la angustia. — ¿Buscas a Ace? —preguntó con la mirada en la canasta después de tragar dejando que una amplia sonrisa se dibujara al oler la fruta. — _**¡WOOO!**_ ¡Huele deliciosos! —exclamó con una expresión vivaz tomando una de las frutas para meterla a su boca con todo y cáscara.

La muchacha se agachó y la tomó por los hombros para sacarle la fruta de la boca, pero la chica dio dos mascadas y pasó su garganta. El zamarreo en sus hombros movió dos partes en su cuerpo que debieron estar en otro lado, ella tomó otra fruta y la llevó a su boca bajando la mirada en el proceso. Llevó ambas manos a su pecho: el cual estaba tan inflado que parecían dos cabezas ocultas bajo una blusa ajustada. Ella se levantó, secundada por la recién llegada y angustiada fruterera y para asombro de la misma abrió su pantalón sin decoro.

— ¿Nami?

Tragó la fruta con esfuerzo porque se le atoró por un momento antes de gritar espantada.

— ¡NO ESTÁN! ¡MIS JOYAS NO ESTÁN!

.

.

.

* * *

 _Holis!_

 _Hace algún tiempo quiero formar parte de otro buen fandom, pero no es hasta hace poco que me doy el ánimo para lanzarme a ellos. Tengo en mente ingresar a unos cuantos y One Piece es uno de los que quiero probar fortuna. Veo el anime, pero como en todo inicio uno no maneja las personalidades al 100% (y nunca lo haré porque no soy Oda-sensei) y yo espero que la idea que tengo, junto a mi poca habilidad para las personalidades de este basto mundo de personajes, sea recibida como espero._

 _Quienes me conocen, pos deséenme suerte, y pa' quienes me visitan por primera vez (asumo que conocedores del fandom de OP) sean amables conmigo y me corrijan si algo no está bien. :3_

 _PD: Quiero aclarar que no es como Kimi No Na Wa por si creían que iba a tomar ese rumbo. :P NO niego que la idea se fundamenta por ese estilo de cambio de cuerpo, pero si esperan ver la película al estilo de OP, bajen sus humos mis queridos (y futuros, quien sabe) seguidores._

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en mar abierto.  
** (Aunque no se centrará en ese universo)_


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **° o . o ° o . o ° o . o ° o . o ° o . o ° o . o ° o . o °**

 **° o . o ° o . o ° o . o ° o . o ° o . o °**

 **° o . o ° o . o ° o . o °**

 **° o . o °**

 **.**

 **VIDAS OPUESTAS  
** _La vida que deseas no siempre es como tú esperas... ¿o sí?_

 **.**

 **° o . o °**

 **° o . o ° o . o ° o . o °**

 **° o . o ° o . o ° o . o ° o . o ° o . o °**

 **° o . o ° o . o ° o . o ° o . o ° o . o ° o . o ° o . o ° o . o °**

* * *

.

.

— Luffy, vístete que...

— ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY LUFFY!

— ¡Bien, bien! —levantó las manos tratando de disculparse, pero estaba claro en su rostro la molestia y la incomodidad— Sé amable de vestirte, Nari, porque...

— ¡Nami! ¡NA-MI! —gritó el muchacho sobre la cama oculto bajo las sábanas— ¡Y deja de decir que vaya a vestirme porque no pienso salir de este lugar ASÍ! —Sacó la cabeza de las sábanas con un rostro enojado, pero más que eso asustado— ¡Quién eres tú! ¡Qué me hiciste! ¡Dónde estoy! ¡Esto es causa de drogas, cierto! ¡Cuando me la diste! —afiló la mirada en dirección al muchacho, se levantó de un salto y lo señaló con un dedo en la nariz. — ¿Qué hiciste con mi cuerpo?

— ¡Qué! —señaló alterado y lo tomó por el cuello para restregar la cabeza con su puño, pero el dolor en la entrepierna le dejó muy claro que su hermanito no era el de costumbre.

— ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mí, pervertido! —exclamó manteniendo la distancia con una figura de cerámica en las manos mientras el chico en el piso se retorcía del dolor— ¡Cómo te llamas!

— S... Soy... Ace...

— ¡Por qué estabas en mi cama!

— La... la compartimos por... porque somos hermanos. —lenta y dolorosamente tomó asiento en el suelo para mirar a su hermano con detenimiento— ¿Estás... enfermo? No eres... el de siempre.

— ¿El de siempre? —repitió arrugando la frente— ¡Soy Nami y está clarísimo que no soy la de siempre! Mi cabello largo y brillante, mis curvas, mis pechos... ¡esto! —señaló su entrepierna algo consternada— ¡Esto es de un hombre y yo soy chica! Siempre he sido una chica, y muy atractiva para tu información.

Ace parpadeó perplejo.

— ¿Dónde está Nojiko?

— ¿Nojiko? —repitió con la mirada entre asombrada y adolorida por el golpe.

— Mi hermana.

— No, no. —negó— Tu hermano soy yo, Ace.

— Ya te dije que mi nombre es Nami, no Guffy.

— Luffy.

— ¡No importa! —resopló cansada y se dejó caer deprimida sobre la alfombra con largas lágrimas que empapaban su camiseta— Qué me pasó~ —indicó entre llantos y frustración— Qué le pasó a mi hermoso cuerpo~

Ace no podía creerlo todavía, pero estaba más que obvio el estrepitoso cambio que había sufrido de una noche a otra. Su hermanito actuaba de una forma femenina y no era positivo como de costumbre. Si lo miraba era el de siempre, pero cuando abría la boca descubrió palabras con modismos femeninos y movimientos sutiles que Luffy jamás haría. ¡JAMÁS!

— Uhm... ¿Nami? —preguntó dudoso, pero ella levantó la mirada de golpe— ¿De verdad te llamas... Nami?

— Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir, bobo. —expresó con la mirada arrugada y el puño en alto.

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

— Que estaba en mi casa, al pie de las montañas, acostada en cama leyendo una revista de moda actual y me quedé dormida a espera de mi hermana Nojiko que regresaría de la cima con mandarinas hoy y... y desperté en este feo cuarto contigo pisándome la nariz. —reclamó de mala gana. El dolor en sus partes nobles había mermado, pero no desaparecido y permaneció en el suelo analizando todo lo que le había dicho su hermano... Nami, con un rostro confundido.

— Luffy y yo nos quedamos hasta tarde jugando videojuegos. —señaló la televisión de 50 pulgadas delante de la cama y la consola en el piso— Él se quedó dormido con un pedazo de carne en la boca y yo me acosté a un lado porque me dio pereza sacar mi cama. —señaló tras ella un colchón aparte debajo del somier. — Nosotros no vivimos en las montañas. —y con eso último señaló la ventana.

Dudosa de lo que le estaba contando se levantó y echó un vistazo al exterior. Cientos de miles de edificios se alzaban delante de sus ojos negros. De pronto el brillo del sol se reflejó en sus pupilas y giró con una sonrisa algo tétrica para Ace. — Oye, hermano~, creo que sí quiero salir después de todo. —pero al escuchar esas palabras le dio un horrible escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

.

.

La noche ya había caído y la oscuridad en las montañas junto con el aire fresco del verano y el silencio de la comunidad no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. De no ser por la insistencia de que era hombre y dónde estaba su hermano, la chica que se hacía llamar a sí misma Luffy, actuaba de una manera descomplicada asombrándose por todo lo que la rodeaba como si jamás lo hubiera visto en su vida.

— O-oe, Nami...

— ¡Ya te dije que soy Luffy! —replicó sin mucho esfuerzo acercándose con emoción a las tres katanas que colgaban del cinto. — ¡Haz eso de nuevo, TresKatanas-san! —insistió en el dojo después de que Nojiko perdió todas las mandarinas dentro del estómago de su glotona nueva hermanita.

— Me llamo, Zoro. —replicó contrariado apartando a la chica de sus armas para que no las tocase como si fueran juguetes.

— ¿Qué piensas, Brook? —señaló Nojiko angustiada a un costado después de que el alto sujeto de cabello alborotado le llevase un poco de té para calmarse.

— Sin duda, Nojiko-san, ella no es Nami-san. —bebió un poco de su taza antes de continuar— Sino, me hubiera golpeado cuando le pregunté por sus bragas.

— Chopper no estará de regreso dentro de unas semanas, Nojiko. —indicó Zoro mientras tomaba una de las katanas en su cinto y realizaba movimientos certeros y rápidos a un madero para darle forma de pato; acción que tenía a Nami/Luffy muy emocionada y vivaz.

— Creo que debo de llevarla a la ciudad, me preocupa que esto empeore.

— No estoy enfermo. —dijo— Sólo cambié de cuerpo. —comentó casual con una risa muy chillante y corta que no encajaba para nada con la linda apariencia de la chica; ninguno ocultó el espanto y asco de presenciar una actitud tan masculina en una muchacha tan hermosa, pero lo que más los aturdía a los tres era ver a una Nami con aspecto descuidado, vestida como un desgarbado muchacho despreocupado y con las piernas abiertas cada vez que tomaba asiento; sino fuera por su hermana mayor esta hubiera salido de casa sin siquiera brasier.

— Luffy-san —inició el más anciano del cuarto— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de despertar?

Ella tomó asiento con una profunda mirada que de segundo en segundo se tornaba dolorosa y fruncida; tanto que en los presentes causó ansiedad debido a la fuerza que parecía aplicar a sus propios pensamientos.

— ¡Ah, sí! —goleó su mano sobre la palma con una sonrisa abierta— Ace y yo jugábamos videojuegos y me quedé dormido masticando carne. ¿Tienen carne? Tengo mucha hambre.

— ¡Pero si acabamos de merendar y te servimos porción triple! —reprochó Zoro y Nami/Luffy respondió con una risilla despreocupada que le causó una gota en la frente al espadachín.

— Uhm... ¿Luffy?

— ¿Sí?

— Luffy... —era tan extraño para ella decirle así a su hermana y que respondiera como si de verdad fuera así— ¿Dónde vives?

— En la ciudad con mi hermano Ace. ¿Puedo comer carne?

— No hay. —respondió Zoro y Nami/Luffy bufó decepcionado.

— ¿Por qué te haces llamar Luffy, Luffy-san? —preguntó Brook mientras se servía otra taza de té.

— Porque soy Luffy, es mi nombre.

— No, Luffy-san. Lo que quiero decir es por qué crees que eres hombre.

— ¡Porque lo soy! —llevó sus manos a los pechos y los apretó como si fueran globos— Esto pesa mucho, me duele la espalda y me estorba si quiero acostarme de barriga. —Tanto el anciano como el joven sonrojaron suavemente por la actitud tan desvergonzada que le daba a los modales; Nojiko tuvo que quitarle las manos de allí para que dejara de picarlos con los dedos en un acto de verlos saltar como flotadores.

— ¿Alguna vez estuviste en este lugar? —señaló Brook y ella miró por todas partes.

— No. ¡Pero siempre quise estar en un Dojo de verdad! ¡Está genial!

— ¿Tienes algún número al cual llamar? —preguntó Brook una vez más al notar en Nojiko una extraña sensación de reticencia hacia su hermana.

— Sí. —respondió levantándose de golpe camino a la ventana, donde estiró el cuerpo sobre la baranda para atrapar una luciérnaga.

Lo que no calculó fue el peso extra que ahora estaba en su pecho y antes de terminar de bruces por la pendiente, Zoro la sujetó por los pies con rapidez y tiró de ella con ayuda del resto para regresarla dentro del sitio.

— ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué no ves que estamos en una montaña?!

— Perdón, perdón... —alegó sin culpa en el fondo— Pero mira. ¡Luciérnagas! Solo las había visto por la tele. — Nami/Luffy abrió la mano y un insecto brillante en tono verde emprendió el vuelo dentro del lugar, parpadeando como un foco dañado. — Es de tu color, Zoro. ¿Tu cabello también puede brillar así?

— ¡Claro que no, idiota! —respondió alterado y Nami/Luffy simplemente rió entre dientes mientras corría en busca de otra luciérnaga.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Aquí otro poquitin de la historia para quienes la siguen. Espero les guste. :3_

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel... :3**_


End file.
